The second time around
by phantom-anime-freak
Summary: Q- What happens when a ghost witch comes out for revenge and Danny get's caught in the middle? A- he becomes a child again. Not only that but there's alos a female halfa too. Why didn't anyone say that witches existed? R&R!
1. The curse really weird curse

I am so sorry! I deleated this story by mistake, this was my best story! Don't let this delay hurt you my fans! I will continue my story! Plus i redid the chapters so they aren't what they were before.

Enjoy! (please don't be angry! I am Sooooooo sorry!)

It was a normal day at Amity Park; everyone was piling into Casper High for yet another day of school. But there was one girl that stood before the massive building her emerald eyes blinking curiously as the students walked passed her. The wind played with her shoulder length violet hair tucked underneath her blue snowcap. She sighed closing her eyes that were glossed with blue eye shadow, her ruby lips pouting as she went inside. You may ask what makes this girl so special? It's not her blue t-shirt with the black star in the center or her baggy blue jeans with many holes; it's certainly not her black belt with the skull buckle, or her blue converse shoes.

No it was mostly her unique problem,

"Hey cool are those contacts?" A blonde haired girl asked as the girl was opening her locker. She gave a look before looking into the mirror ironically placed in the back of her said locker. As she looked she saw glowing almost neon orange eyes instead of her normal emerald ones. Sadly playing it cool when it came to her distinctive problem was not one of her strong points. The blonde girl gave her a look as she shoved her head into her locker.

"Are you okay Raven?" She questioned worried, that was until the bell rang. "Oh no I'm going to be late for class! There goes my attendance record!" she wined running off leaving Raven to deal with fixing her eyes. Looking back into the mirror she took a breath of relief seeing they were normal again. Being cursed by a ghost witch wasn't easy. Oh did I mention she was cursed by a witch, forgive me if I didn't. That witch cursed Raven to be something she thought never existed, a ghost. Ironic no?

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" A voice called from behind a corner. No it wasn't the witch that made Raven's life quite a mockery it was a boy. Danny Phantom was his name, a halfa in the ghost zone, half a boy half a ghost. With his incredible abilities he fights off any ghost wishing to ruin his town.

Right before he was about to go into Mr. Lancer's class, his breath became a misty blue signaling a ghost was around. He told his two best friends Tucker Foley and Sam Manson to fill him on anything he's going to miss and now with his trusty Fenton Thermos he's out to catch a ghost. Raven felt panic bubble in her gut as a green mist came from her mouth; she covered her lips quickly embarrassed whenever it appeared.

"It looks like I have bad breath." Raven complained as the boy turned the corner to face her.

"You!" He pointed a finger right in Raven's direction.

"Me?" She posed innocently, "I've got nothing to hide honestly!" She pleaded not really being incognito with her second side.

"Move!" Danny yelled firing his green ecto-energy blast. Raven let out a shriek ducking as the blast hit something behind her. Raven turned around to come face to face with a ghost; it was not any ghost. It was Dementia the ghost witch that cursed her. Dementia looked exactly what the media designed a witch to look like except she had a ghost tail, but she also had dark ruby eyes, long black hair, pale blue lips and ghastly green skin.

"Why Raven my dear what are you doing here?" Dementia questioned lowering down to the girl on the floor.

"Get away from me!" Raven yelled angry,

"What does being a, oh what do you call it?" Dementia prodded tapping her chin, "there not exactly living and are known for scaring people," Danny came in punching Dementia in the gut knocking her into some lockers. He gave Raven a look,

"Do you know her?" He asked helping her up,

"Me? Uh no of course not!" Raven lied,

"Then why does she know your name, Raven?" Danny inquired crossing his arms.

"How do you know my name?" Raven asked loudly,

"What, she just said it!" Danny remarked annoyed, "Now do you know her?"

"Know who?" Raven mocked looking around, yep playing dumb was her strong card. Danny was getting really irked by Raven. That was until Dementia came up from under him grabbing his legs and tossing him into some lockers. "Dementia!"

"Miss me?" She cackled, "I know you really missed my witty humor."

"Not likely." Raven muttered. Danny was really losing his cool with these two; he cupped his hands together in front of him releasing a huge blast right at Dementia.

"You know Raven I really want to know how your doing with my…. AH!" Dementia screamed getting hit by Danny's blast falling to the ground smoke coming from her back. "You little snot! Don't you know not to interrupt your elder when she's talking!"

"Yea," Danny agreed placing his hands in his hips floating above her "you look old enough to be a skeleton!" He added laughing at his own joke.

"What!" Dementia screeched outraged "I am the most beautiful woman you will ever lay eyes on! How dare you act like such an immature brat?"

"Well seems I've hit a nerve." Danny replied cracking his knuckles getting ready for another fight. "Come on she witch I'm ready for whatever you got!"

Raven watched as Danny was sporting a cocky smile and Dementia was boiling his anger.

"Hey ghost person!" Raven called to Danny getting his attention, "look!" she pointed to Dementia

"Wha?" Danny mouthed looking to see the witch forming an eerily glowing ball of energy in her hands. "Oh no you don't!"

"I know who you are halfa." Dementia scoffed her eyes narrowing, "and with my spells you will be taught a lesson by my school of witch craft!" she yelled sending the ball right at Danny. He went intangible thinking the ball wouldn't hit him, he was wrong. It struck his stomach causing a bright light to flood the dark halls as he screamed in pain. "Such a fool." Dementia sighed disappearing.

The light vanished letting the halls turn back to their normal luster. Raven looked around for Danny,

"Hey ghost guy!" She called as the bell rang freeing the students from their classes. "Man did Dementia make him invisible?" Raven obviously still has much to learn about ghost powers.

"Tucker! Sam!" A small voice cried out, Raven heard it pushing through the crowds of people to spot a very small and adorable Danny Fenton. His clothes were just hanging off of him now as he was right up to a person's knee.

"I'm getting tired to picking up Danny's slack." Tucker complained "But now he gets extra homework from Lancer." Sam smacked him in the back of his head,

"Quit it Tucker! Your only mad because you didn't get to go with him." Sam added,

"Fenton!" Dash yelled pushing through the crowds to Tucker and Sam. "You two geeks see Fenton? I just failed my spelling test and I'm taking it out on his hide!"

"Why would we know where Danny is?" Tucker posed innocently, it didn't help as Dash jerked him up by the front of his shirt.

"Shut it techno geek! I know you know where Fentina is hiding and if he isn't here by the end of the day to take his beating I'm going to let you have it!" Dash threatened dropping Tucker on his butt as he stomped off.

"We have to find Danny!" Tucker cried as Sam helped him up. "Dash is Danny's bully not mine!"

"Hmm guess his name is Danny" Raven mused seeing the tiny Fenton run over to his friends, though he did stumble a couple of times due to his pants.

"Tucker! Sam! Thank goodness I've finally found you! We've got big problems!" Danny panted. The two teenagers looked down at the child,

"How did a five year old get into a high school and why does he have an uncanny resemblance to our friend Danny?" Tucker posed,

"I am him!" Danny cried flailing his arms.

"Aw he's so cute!" Sam squealed hugging him. Danny blushed a bright pink pushing Sam off.

"I'm really Danny, here I'll prove it!" He told taking out the Fenton Thermos, which was now about half his height.

"Danny?" Sam bawled falling backwards on her behind.

"Whoa, what happened man?" Tucker questioned completely shocked.

please READ AND REVIEW! it's back up and hopefully it will get as many fans as it did last time. Maybe more (starry eyes)


	2. Can't stop Danny Phantom!

I decided not to wait for reviews to upload all of the past chapters i have. I'll only update now if i get more reviews than before. (i don't remember so it's good for you)

Enjoy

Last time:

"I'm really Danny, here I'll prove it!" He told taking out the Fenton Thermos, which was now about half his height.

"Danny?" Sam bawled falling backwards on her behind.

"Whoa, what happened man?" Tucker questioned completely shocked.

Now:

"It was this witch Dementia…" Danny began but Raven scooped him up clapping a hand over his mouth.

"Kids!" Raven laughed sweat going down her face, "I'm sorry but he's not your friend he's really my little brother! Your friend Danny left and must have dropped his soup cup!"

"So he's not Danny?" Tucker repeated confused. Danny couldn't believe what Raven was doing, was she insane? He squirmed in her grip but her strength was greater than his childish one.

"He talked about a witch." Sam piped,

"Oh that was just a game! Danny was playing with my brother, Danny was the witch!" Raven corrected laughing uneasy. Danny was getting irritated at Raven now, so he did the only thing he could do, he bit down on her hand hard. "Ow!" She screamed in pain waving her injured hand around.

"Don't trust anything she just said! Her name is Raven and she knows Dementia!" Danny shouted pointed to the girl who as now sucking on her hurt hand. Raven frowned grabbing Danny and pushing him behind her back.

"He's just a kid come on! Who really trusts whatever a kid says!" Raven grinned sheepishly. Danny continued his rampage on the girl but kicking her in the back of her leg. "Ow! Owe! Ow! Ow!" Raven cried in pain holding her leg and hopping up and down. "Your stupid brat! Just cause you're five doesn't mean ya got to act like one!" She yelled.

"Stop interfering!" Danny yelled making Raven shut up. "I don't know why your trying to hide the fact a ghost witch is flying around but don't drag me into it."

"Technically you dragged yourself into it when you called her a skeleton and she cursed you." Raven snag mockingly poking him in the chest. "Stupid."

"Well if you would have answered me when I asked if you knew her I would have known! So it's your fault!" Danny argued, stomping on her foot. Sam and Tucker looked at each other, completely puzzled by those two going at each other. Raven grabbed her foot nursing it,

"Just because you a kid know doesn't mean I won't punt you across the hallway!" She bellowed stomping her foot. That's when Sam got in-between them,

"Look I don't know why you two are going at each other's throats, but stop it right now! If Dementia is out there then we need Raven for information about her, so you two stop acting like children right now!" Sam yelled making herself clear.

"He started it." Raven murmured crossing her arms. Suddenly a green mist came out of her mouth,

"Weird, just like Danny." Tucker remarked, "Only yours looks like you just ate garlic." He joked getting a glare from her.

"Dementia is still in the school." Raven informed, "I think she's in the cafeteria."

"I'm coming after you witch!" Danny yelled running to the cafeteria. He stopped short seeing the handles were too high for him to reach, he jumped up trying to grab them. "I hate being short!"

"Let me get that for you little guy." Tucker mocked opening the door and getting a glare from the tiny Fenton. What they found was that everything was normal, nothing was wrong.

"Guess you still have a lot to learn." Sam spoke glancing at Raven.

"Hey I've only been a halfa for a month, cut me some slack." She sniped. Abruptly the doors closed locking themselves and the lights went out. The kids were still eating thinking nothing of it. That was until Dementia materialized in the middle of the cafeteria laughing evilly.

"The smell of youth! Oh how disgusting it is!" She remarked glowering at all of the cowering teens. "Ah now fear that smell I love."

"Dementia you are going down!" Danny yelled clutching his small fists.

"This coming from someone who doesn't hit puberty for what nine years?" The witch mocked launching some of her spells at the teens. She turned a whole table of football players into pigs. They squealed running off.

"Dementia you are going to regret ever messing with Raven Zech!" Raven yelled as two rings formed around her body. Her hair grew longer, her bangs and bottom of her hair tipped with black and the rest white; her blue eye shadow became black eyeliner, a torn black top with one belled sleeve replaced her shirt, a short tethered skirt and black high heel boots replaced her pants and shoes. Her orange eyes glowed brightly illuminating her face. "Get ready for Raven Phantasm!"

She flew up into the air hitting Dementia with two orange ecto-energy blasts from both of her hands. Dementia went intangible evading both attacks. Raven made two ecto energy balls in her hands throwing them at Dementia. Once again she went intangible dodging both hits. She yawned re-forming herself.

"Raven has no idea what she's doing." Danny growled, "Has she ever fought a ghost before!" Raven went in for a fist-to-fist fight. But Dementia went invisible and intangible at the same time.

"Coward!" Raven screamed hoping that would get her to come out. The only thing it did was hurt Raven as Dementia made a red ecto-energy blast hitting Raven from behind. The halfa girl slammed into a wall behind the group causing a decent sized hole.

"Raven you've got to use more than attacks!" Sam explained, "Try going intangible to avoid getting hit!" Raven nodded going intangible, but Dementia was already gone. "Don't give up she's probably invisible!"

"Becoming intangible won't help with me." Dementia whispered in Raven's ear making two-energy balls form in her hands. "With my spells, I can hit you anytime anywhere." Raven turned around to hit her but only met air. "I'm intangible remember?"

"Crap." Raven muttered as she was hit with the attacks. She tumbled on the ground before crashing into the kitchen.

"That's it I'm going in!" Danny yelled but was stopped by Tucker.

"Danny your five the accident doesn't happen for nine years. There's no way you can become a ghost."

"Well I have to try! Raven is never going to win at this rate!" Danny cried tears nearly forming in his eyes. He just had to try; he just had to. Concentrating two sliver rings formed around his body transforming him into Danny Phantom. "Get ready for some pain!" He yelled triumphantly leaping into the air. "Let's see you handle two halfas!" Dementia went intangible smirking, "that won't help when I use this!" He pulled out the Fenton Thermos.

"A soup container?" Dementia scoffed, "please you'll have to do better than that."

"I will!" Danny smirked opening the top and a blue energy beam came out catching the witch.

"What! No! This can't be! I will not go down that easily boy I swear it!" Dementia yelled as her form was sucked into the thermos Danny closing it tight. Raven flew out ready to take on Dementia again.

"Where is she I'm ready!" Raven called pumped. Danny Phantom turned back into Danny Fenton giving the thermos to Sam.

"In the thermos." Danny smirked victoriously. Raven gave a look of disappointment becoming human again.

"Not to be the bearer of bad news, but if Dementia is defeated then why is Danny still a child?" Tucker posed, all of them looked to Raven for the answer.

"Well I forgot to mention this but Dementia's curses are kind of permanent." Raven chuckled nervously. Danny's scream could be heard for miles.

"Hopefully we can find some information about Dementia on the web." Sam assured the sulking Danny in her room.

"Don't worry Danny I called you folks and said your going to be cramming for school all night. They so bought it." Tucker laughed tossing his cell phone from hand to hand.

"Question, why am I here?" Raven asked raising her hand and lowering it.

"Well having two halfas will make things easier for Danny," Sam explained, "and you're basically the first person Dementia has cursed so you might have some value to her."

"I moved from New York to escape this kind of stuff." Raven sighed pulling her knees to her chest.

"Actually Raven what did you do to make Dementia curse you?" Danny posed,

"Well I was in a graveyard throwing clods of dirt at tombstones when Dementia showed up saying I should respect the dead because their ghosts will come back to haunt me. I told her to shove it and that ghosts were only something an idiot would believe in and here I am." Everyone looked at her in shock.

"You threw clods of dirt at tombstones, no offense but you kind of did deserve it." Tucker stated getting a cold glowing orange glare from her. "But not that it's anything bad right?"

"Ah ha!" Sam remarked happily. "Found some info about Dementia. Looks like she was thought of to be a fairy tale for centuries but ancestors of the ones who burned her at the steak for being a witch says that her ghost has been haunting them ever sense. She was accused of destroying crops and killing livestock in the village. Turns out it was only a case of bad food given to the livestock that made them die and bugs that destroyed the crops."

"So Dementia is obviously angry that she was wrongfully accused." Tucker added nodding, "that's why she's haunting everyone and causing this mess."

"So how would that explain the fact that she's now a witch and cursed me and Danny?" Raven posed perking an eyebrow.

"Some weird things can happen in the ghost zone," Sam told, "maybe her rage for being burned as a witch made her into one."

"Well fortunately for you guys I happen to know how to take care of special cases like this." Tucker smirked gloating "From what I've heard for ghosts like Dementia we have to put her spirit to rest in order for Danny and Raven to become normal again. Placing her in the ghost zone won't be enough. All we have to do is find Dementia's grave sight and the rest is cake."

"Uh guys." Sam chocked blanching, "I've found the grave sight."

"Dementia's grave sight is at… Dash's house!" Danny screamed.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	3. things just got worse

okay from now on my chapters will have no input from me (your probably jumping for joy)

only at the end which will be the same thing. I have concluded my thoery that if you write big people will do what it says.

Enjoy (good bye, for only the beginning of it)

Last time:

"Dementia's grave sight is at...Dash's house!" Danny screamed.

Now:

Raven, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were right in front of Dash's home, dreading of going in. Raven began to walk ahead but stopped seeing that there was no one behind her.

"Hey I'd love some backup." She replied turning to face the three.

"We don't have a great relationship with Dash." Tucker informed.

"Yea stuffing me into trashcans doesn't really help in making a buddy." Danny snuffed crossing his arms. "Last thing I want to do is ask Dash for help!" Raven cocked an eyebrow at their actions but smirked when getting an idea. Raven kneeled down to Danny smiling. Danny backed away freaked by her sudden grin. "Why are you looking at me like that?" A few minutes later Raven had Danny up at Dash's doorstep. "Why am I doing this?"

"Because your five years old! Dash isn't going to know who you are!" Raven explained now in her ghost form. "Now all you have to do is distract Dash long enough for us to get Dementia out."

"And we got these stylish headsets, so you can hear everything that's going on." Tucker added. Danny sighed as Raven when intangible taking Tucker and Sam into Dash's room. He rang the doorbell, cursing Dementia with every fiber of his being as Dash answered the door.

"What?" He asked rudely.

"Uh, I…" Danny stammered.

"Come on kid I don't have all day." Dash remarked flexing his muscles.

"I, I'm selling cookies!" Danny lied thinking of the only thing that came to mind. _Great he's going to think I'm a girl scout._ He thought bitterly.

"What are you a girl scout?" Dash mocked; he sighed rolling his eyes. "Okay kid what kind of cookies do you have?" Meanwhile Raven, Sam, and Tucker were having problems of their own.

"Tucker why did you have to had a security code to the thermos?" Sam questioned.

"I wanted Danny not to have another accident releasing ghost like you did at the docks." Tucker replied. Sam growled covering her face with her hands.

"We don't have all day!" Raven snapped stomping on the floor. Danny overheard their argument.

"I told Tucker the extra security was a bad idea." Danny muttered.

"What was that?" Dash posed.

"I said we have mint cookies!" Danny piped. "Um do you have a bathroom mister?"

"What? Hey you can hold it kid!" Dash hissed. Danny began to do a little toilet dance.

"No I can't mister! Please!" Danny yelled.

"Okay! Okay! I don't want you messing up my welcome mat. It's down the hall to the left." He gestured inside. Danny rushed into the bathroom locking the door.

"Tucker! Sam! Raven! Come in!" He whispered into his headset.

"This is Sam, something wrong?" She asked concerned.

"That's what I was going to ask." Danny joked. "What's going on?" Sam sighed turning her attention to Tucker and Raven fighting over the thermos.

"Hey I know the code hand it over!" Tucker cried.

"Yea and you also forgot it!" Raven argued.

"Hey I didn't forget it! I just can recall right now!" Tucker defended.

"Things are looking pretty bad, and we haven't even released the ghost yet." Sam sighed again.

"Let go!" Tucker and Raven yelled in unison dropping the thermos, hitting the release button. A huge blue blast shot out freeing Dementia.

"I told you hitting it would work." Raven gloated.

"But we dropped it." Tucker spoke.

"Uh gotta go Danny! Keep Dash busy!" Sam rushed leaving Danny bewildered on the other line.

"Keep him busy?" He asked himself. "How?"

"Kid!" Dash yelled banging on the door. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, no!" Danny yelled faking pains. "My tummy hurts!"

"Don't you dare puke on my rug!" Dash screamed.

"Nice to know he cares." Danny mumbled.

"Ah sweet, sweet freedom! How tasty it is!" Dementia laughed stretching her arms. She then noticed the three teens glaring at her. "Oh, you little whelp."

"Oh nothing!" Raven shouted shooting her blast at her. Dementia was hit in the stomach sending her crashing into Dash's bed.

"You are a terrible host!" Dementia sniped.

"Dementia this is where you died!" Sam cried. "Now this is where your spirit shall rest!"

"Hello. It's because I died here is why my spirit is wondering around." Dementia corrected.

"Told you we should have thrown her into the ghost zone." Tucker sighed.

"Then speak up next time!" Sam yelled, ducking when Dementia swiped at her. Raven shot another blast at Dementia knocking her through Dash's window, taking out the wall as well. Danny was trying to Keep Dash from coming into the bathroom.

"Kid come on tell me your parent's number!" Dash pleaded.

"No!" Danny shouted from the bathroom. Their yelling stopped when a crash was heard outside. Dash ran out to see Dementia and another ghost fighting. Danny became Danny Phantom again going invisible and flying out into battle. Raven was flying from Dementia's blast attacks.

"Hold still!" She bellowed.

"Hey I can't help it if you gave me awesome superpowers!" Raven mocked flying around her. Dementia stopped shooting thinking about what Raven said.

"You know your right." She mused. She screamed in pain as Danny hit her with his own blast. "Curse you!"

"No you already did that." Danny joked floating beside Raven. Dementia hated them right now. Both were looking down on her, thinking she was a laughing joke. Thinking she deserved to burn which is why they brought her back to her grave sight, to make her suffer even more. But both of her curses can be taken away, _yes they could._ She thought_ Pencils come with erasers to correct mistakes and fix them for the better. So do my curses. _A malice grin came over her lips.

"Come on Danny let's go for the finishing touch!" Raven cheered. Danny nodded as they both flew straight at her.

"That's right." Dementia chuckled to herself. "Zix ma ka!" She yelled as a white light engulfed Raven. Danny stopped watching as it stopped quickly as it began. Raven fell to the street in her normal human form. She looked at her hands.

"What? I'm a human? I…"

"Your normal." Dementia purred. "Isn't that what you wanted." Raven smiled meekly; yes it is what she wanted but she never thought it would happen so soon.

"Great, now it's up to me." Danny whispered charging at Dementia. She looked up at Danny.

"Now for you Phantom!" Dementia laughed. "Culq uo dey ka!" She chanted, Danny gasped as darkness covered him, swallowing him whole.

"Danny!" Raven cried as he fell to the ground, now fourteen again. "Wait he's, why?" Before she could question Dementia's motives she was gone. She stared at the dusk sky wondering why Dementia would grant them what they wanted. Danny moaned coming to his senses. "Danny are you okay?"

"Fenton! You're going to get it!" Dash screamed grabbing Danny by his shirt collar.

"Hey get off of me meanie!" Danny yelled kicking and screaming.

"Danny?" Raven questioned as he cried throwing a tantrum. Dash dropped him, tears swelled in his eyes as Danny began to cry loudly.

"Man your more of a wuss that I thought." Dash spat going inside of his house. "This isn't over Fenton!" Before he closed his door Sam and Tucker ran out. He slammed it shut angrily. Raven calmed Danny down.

"Danny why, I mean what are you doing?" she asked. Danny looked at her innocently.

"Hi my name is Danny!" He beamed smiling at her. "You want to play with me?"

"Raven Danny are you guys alright?" Sam asked relieved they got out alive. Raven stood up pulling Danny afterwards. Danny looked around the neighborhood in awe.

"Okay we got good news and bad news." Raven listed.

"What's the good news?" Tucker asked.

"Dementia escaped." Raven told.

"How's that good?" Tucker sniped.

"Oh I guess it's not." Raven blushed rubbing the back of her head.

"The bad news?" Sam requested.

"Oh, Dementia took my ghost powers away and made Danny a teenager with the mind of a five year old." Raven told.

"That qualifies as bad news." Tucker replied. Sam walked up to Danny to see if the news was true.

"Danny, who am I?" She asked. He cocked his head to the side.

"You're, nice and is pretty." Danny looked down smiling with a light blush. Sam covered her mouth, Raven was right Danny had the mind of a five year old and is now the only person who can stop Dementia.

"What are we going to do?" Sam cried into her hands. Danny saw her sad face and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry lady, what ever bad is happening it will be better." Danny consoled childishly. Sam embraced Danny crying over his shoulder. She lost her good friend, maybe forever.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! (see i'm being nice about it)


	4. time to go to work!

Last Time:

"Don't worry lady, what ever bad is happening it will be better." Danny consoled childishly. Sam embraced Danny crying over his shoulder. She lost her good friend, maybe forever.

Now:

Raven saw everyone gloomy about Dementia's trick.

"Come on everyone!" Raven beamed trying to cheer everyone up. "It could be worse. I mean Danny still has his powers right?"

"Maybe." Tucker pondered. "They only way to know is if he goes into his ghost mode." Raven took Sam off of Danny's shoulder as she got into his face.

"Hi, you want…" She shushed him with her finger.

"You are our only hope Danny Fenton." Raven sobbed dramatically.

"What's Raven doing?" Sam questioned confused. Tucker was as perplexed as she was.

"Danny there's an evil force out there!" Raven cried falling to her knees. "She wants to uh…destroy all candy, toys, and crap what do kids like? Oh and fun!" Danny covered his mouth gasping in shock,

"That's the most horrible thing ever!"

"Which is why you're our only hope Danny Fenton!" Raven praised.

"How can I help ma'am?" Danny posed cutely. "I'm not a superhero, I only pretend to be one."

"Yes you are Danny Fenton! You have been blessed with amazing gifts that can defeat the evil Dementia." Raven explained taking him under her arm. "All you have to do is focus and believe in yourself." She looked him in the eyes. "Danny do you want to save the world from fun less times?"

"Yes!" Danny cheered.

"Then become the hero you are!" Raven beamed jumping back to Sam and Tucker. Danny nodded closing his eyes.

"What was that about?" Tucker asked perking an eyebrow.

"I was getting Danny to become Danny Phantom the only way you can convince a five year old, using your imagination." Raven informed with wide hand gestures.

"Ma'am!" Danny called, everyone turned to Danny hope brimming that he was his ghost form again. "I can't do it." They all sighed; this was going to be harder than they thought.

"We can't have Danny do this all night." Sam imposed. "We should try again in the morning."

"What about school?" Tucker questioned.

"One of us will have to go to school and the other will help Raven with teaching Danny." Sam enlightened.

"Hey why can't Raven go to school and be bored!" Tucker whined.

"Because I'm the only one who knows how to use ghost powers." Raven glared at Tucker, making him cower.

"Fine I'll go to school and die of boredom." Tucker huffed. "Guess I'll go home and get sleep for school!" He complained walking off.

"Yawn, I'm sleepy." Danny yawned rubbing his eyes.

"Are we going to let Danny go home?" Raven asked. "I mean will his parents notice the sudden maturity level he's dropped?"

"Hmm, Danny's parents are really oblivious to the obvious, but just in case I'll let him stay with me." Sam told taking Danny's hand; she blushed a little.

"Okay and first thing in the morning we get the whip cracking cause Dementia is not going to let up for us." Raven smirked waving good-bye as Danny and Sam went to get some rest. Tucker sighed; he was entering Casper High, while everyone else was having fun. He played around on his PDA accidentally bumping into Dash.

"Hey Techno geek!" Dash insulted.

"I am not a techno geek!" Tucker defended waving his PDA in Dash's face.

"Where's Fenton? He's got a nice present waiting for him from me." Dash replied holding up his fist.

"Danny's uh…sick yea real sick maybe food poisoning or something." Tucker answered. Dash snorted in his face stomping away. "Man now I have to deal with Danny's hate club. Sam and Raven are probably having a better time than I am." How wrong he was.

"Danny watch it!" Raven yelled jumping out of the way of his blast. "The trash can was five feet away and I was twenty feet! How can you miss that and hit me?"

"Stop yelling!" Danny wailed hovering over the empty street.

"It's okay Danny." Sam cooed. "Raven could you please be a little more sympathetic?"

"It's good cop bad cop." Raven replied coolly. "I'm the good cop." Sam looked at her like she was insane.

"Ma'am…" Danny started

"Call me Sam please." Sam requested.

"Okay Sam, I don't think I can fight Dementia. She sounds too strong." Danny piped looking at the ground. Sam lifted his head.

"You can do it Danny, I know you can." She looked like she was about to kiss him when a rock came in-between halting their kiss. "Raven!" Raven was looking away whistling innocently,

"What?" she asked offended.

"I had a breakthrough with Danny!" Sam yelled angry. "I could swear I saw Danny in that child's eyes." Raven looked at the same Danny that was shouting merrily doing flips in the sky. "That kiss might have awoke him."

"Or Danny could have thought he contracted cooties." Raven corrected blankly. "Sam I want the mature, teensier bit more mature Danny right now too but we're going to have to deal with what we got." Raven explained as Danny was chasing birds in the sky. "Danny Phantom you get down here right now or no saving the world for you!"

"Aw." Danny pouted hovering down before the girls. "I was just playing with them."

"We got work Danny Phantom!" Raven scolded.

"I thought saving the world was fun?" Danny pouted crossing his arms.

"Kids." Raven sighed covering her face with her hand. "It can be, if you survive it!"

"Your no fun lady!" Danny turned away from Raven moping.

"Danny don't act like a, never mind." Raven stopped sighing defeated.

"Danny please?" Sam cooed taking his hand. He nodded ready to give it another shot.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Raven exclaimed slumping her shoulders over. After a few minutes Raven was ready wearing a helmet for safety reasons. "Okay Danny now hit the trash lid with your blast." Raven instructed throwing the lid into the air. Danny held his right hand out trying to level it with his left and shot at it.

"I think you did it Danny!" Sam cheered making Danny smile. Raven frowned bringing the lid to the two.

"Yea if you were aiming at half of it." Raven remarked tossing the half melted lid away. Danny plopped on the ground his head hanging low.

"I'm never gonna get it right!" Danny cried annoyed. Sam placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sure you will Danny it's just going to take some more practice." She assured.

"But this is no fun!" Danny whined. "Raven you said saving the world was fun!" He glared at the purple haired teen.

"Yea if you know what your doing." Raven replied rudely. Danny pouted crossing his arms.

"Well I'm not helping anyone until I get to play! I've been trying to go invisibles, shoot green ecto blasting things, and the only thing I can do is fly!" Danny complained with a cute frown on his face. Raven pulled Sam over to her and whispered,

"This is pointless, Danny is a spoiled brat and he's the only one who can actually fight Dementia. We're going to have to get a new plan."

"Danny is not a brat!" Sam argued. "He just needs to get his priorities straight." Raven stared blankly at her. "Or we can try to get the real Danny out."

"You mean instead to trying to train him we expose Danny to teenage pandemonium to see if it will counteract Dementia's curse?" Raven repeated. "Well we got nothing to lose, but we should have a plan B."

"I'll leave that to you Raven Phantasm." Sam smirked. Danny was lying on the ground flicking pebbles. "Danny we've got something else for you to do today." Danny brightened sitting up.

"We get to play now? Or do I get a new puppy cause my parents…" Sam shushed Danny with her finger and continued.

"You'll see." She smiled helping him up. He looked around questioning,

"Where's the mean yelling girl?" Sam giggled at Danny's nickname for Raven.

"The mean yelling girl has gone do to some things, she won't bother us for a while." Sam informed taking Danny's hand walking away with him. In the meantime Tucker was sitting at the lunch table alone that was until he saw Valerie.

"Hey Valerie you want to sit with me?" Tucker asked smiling happily. She walked over and sat next to him.

"Where are your geek lovebird friends?" Valerie asked looking around for Danny and Sam. "Cause I wanted to ask Danny some questions."

"Danny's not feeling like himself right now." Tucker lied putting an arm around her. "So it's just you and me." Yelling interrupted his sweet talk.

"Tucker!" Raven called rushing over to him. "Hey Tuck you now have a slightly more important part now," She stopped talking noticing the extra party. "Who's she?"

"Raven this is Valerie, Valerie this is Raven." Tucker introduced.

"Haven't seen you around before." Valerie replied.

"Well I'm new, I got here yesterday." Raven explained taking Tucker's arm. "Come on Tucker Danny needs you."

"Danny!" Valerie beamed standing up. "Can I join you? I mean if it's not to much trouble."

"Sure!" Tucker agreed.

"No!" Raven snapped jerking Tucker from Valerie. "We don't need dead weight."

"She's not dead weight she's beautiful." Tucker sighed dreamily. Raven slapped him in the face. "Ow what was that for?" He asked rubbing his cheek.

"Get yourself together man! There's a ghost flying around that wants us in the ghost world if you catch my drift." Raven told frustrated.

"Weren't you supposed to help Sam re-teach Danny his powers?" Tucker imposed stepping away from her.

"Danny was being a little, I mean big brat." Raven corrected. "Now me and Sam have a new plan and I need your expertise Techno geek!"

"I am not a, ah!" Tucker stopped his complaining as Raven jerked him through the lunchroom. Valerie suspected something was up.

"I know where the ghost boy is." A voice spoke to her. Valerie looked around the busy lunchroom to find no one. "He's weakened now thanks to me, perfect for the killing."

"Who are you?" Valerie asked into the emptiness.

"Someone who wants that halfa dead along with his halfa girl." The voice growled.

"Halfa? Girl? You mean there's another?" Valerie inquired.

"Yes but she's also in bad condition, a human right now. You know the one who pulled Tucker away from you and was so rude?" The voice raised.

"Raven?" Valerie answered. "But how she's a human and…"

"That's what a halfa is my sweet tender girl." The voice piped. "If you want I can give you the power and skills necessary to take on the two ghost menaces."

"Why do you want to help me?" Valerie asked worried.

"Child I'm helping myself, I'm just using you as a pawn." The voice explained hatefully.

"What?" Valerie shouted outraged.

"Oh you don't like being used?" The voice chuckled.

"No, not really." Valerie spat.

"Well fine take on the ghost couple by yourself. I'm sure someone with the grade F experience you have can destroy any ghost that comes your way." The voice mocked.

"You say this will help me finally terminate the ghost boy that ruined my life?" Valerie questioned.

"Yes and all you have to do is take Raven out with him." The voice added. "It's win, win baby." Valerie thought it over for a few minutes.

"Fine, I just want revenge." Valerie hissed.

"Fabulous." The voice laughed as Valerie was placed into her ghost hunting attire and given extra boost with ghost energy, dark ruby eyes shined through the black lenses, as Valerie was ready to take on Danny Phantom and Raven Phantasm.

"I, I can feel the power surging through me." Valerie chuckled darkly. "Yes I can destroy that ghost boy once and for all!" She yelled jumping on her hover board and flying off through the cafeteria's windows. Dementia reappeared after being invisible when talking to Valerie.

"That was much easier that I thought." She smirked going intangible and flying out through the ceiling.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! (man my fingers hurt)


	5. it is time, to go to the mall!

Last time:

"I, I can feel the power surging through me." Valerie chuckled darkly. "Yes I can destroy that ghost boy once and for all!" She yelled jumping on her hover board and flying off through the cafeteria's windows. Dementia reappeared after being invisible when talking to Valerie.

"That was much easier that I thought." She smirked going intangible and flying out through the ceiling.

Now:

Tucker impeded Raven from dragging him after they were about five blocks from Casper High.

"Raven do you have any idea of what your doing?" Tucker questioned.

"No," she answered making Tucker uneasy. "But I will come up with one."

"You said you need my expertise." Tucker repeated.

"Yes and do you know where Danny's house is?" Raven replied. "Because I heard his parents are ghost hunters and they must have some equipment for us to take Dementia down if Danny fails."

"You have no confidence in Danny do you?" Tucker asked.

"None what so ever." She answered grabbing his wrist dragging him again. "Come on we need to hurry!"

"Okay ouch! Hey I need that arm!" Tucker whined as he was pulled off. When they arrived it looked like no one was home. "I think we're in the clear."

"Stop!" Jack Fenton yelled tossing a net on Raven and Tucker. "Oh its just you Tucker." Jack remarked relived. "There's been a report of a ghost sighting, did you two see anything?" He asked loudly. Tucker placed a hand over Raven's mouth,

"No. No! Mr. Fenton we haven't seen any ghosts." He answered. "We just came over to get Danny's things."

"Oh well how is Danny doing on his school work." Maddie Fenton asked helping them take the net off. Raven was about to answer when Tucker placed a hand over her mouth again.

"He's doing just fine!" Tucker answered quiet loudly while taking Raven to Danny's room and slamming the door shut with a loud sigh.

"His parents are…I really shouldn't say for rating reasons." Raven joked putting her hands in her pockets. Tucker took out two extra backpacks Danny had and tossed the Fenton Thermos in it and the Fenton ghost fishing line.

"Here take this." Tucker informed handing her the backpack and the Fenton ghost gloves along with the rest of the Fenton catching inventions. (A/N sorry I don't now them all.) Meanwhile Sam was having no luck with Danny.

"Wee!" Danny cheered while Sam pushed him on a swing in Amity Park. Most parents have taken their children away because of the strange couple. "This is fun!"

"Danny we need to…" Sam argued but stopped when seeing people who were running away and turned into stone as they ran. "Dementia." She whispered scared grabbing Danny's hand. "Come on Danny we have to leave."

"Aw but I wanted to go on the slide." Danny whined as Sam pulled him away. He ignored the panic seeing a few kids get ice cream from a vendor. "Sam can I get ice cream?"

"No." She told still pulling him away. "We have to get out of here." Danny frowned but smirked going intangible releasing himself of Sam's grip and flying to the ice cream vendor. "Huh?" She questioned when Danny was gone. "Oh no I must have lost him." She gasped. "Danny!" Sam called running around.

"Okay bye!" The ice cream man waved to the children. Danny became visible in front of the vendor. "Oh hello what would you like?"

"Um I wanna hmmm." Danny thought; the man looked up in aw at the ghost witch behind the oblivious Danny.

"Gah!" The ice cream man screamed running away.

"Hey I never got my ice cream." Danny pouted.

"You'll get more than that." Dementia cooed hovering before Danny. "Danny Fenton or should I say Phantom. Ha, thanks to me your pitiful." She laughed.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" Danny asked stepping back in fear.

"I'm just a friend." She grinned circling around him. She got close to his ear. "My name is Dementia." Danny's eyes went wide at her name. He tried to run but Dementia wrapped her arms around him hosting him up into the air. "You'll never escape my power!"

"Danny!" Sam cried rushing up to him. "Put him down!"

"Oh I will, in the ghost zone where he'll never escape!" Dementia cackled.

"Going ghost!" Danny shouted becoming Danny Phantom and going intangible to escape from Dementia. She stopped laughing seeing that he was gone. "I want let you hurt anyone else!"

"Danny?" Sam questioned hoping that he was free from Dementia's curse.

"Oh please in your state you don't even know what intangible means." Dementia mocked. "Oh no." She gasped as an ecto blast hit her dead on. "You brat!" Danny grinned shooting another blast at her. She crashed down into the earth. "Stop it!"

"Make me!" Danny stuck his tongue at her. Sam was hiding behind a tree but was happy that their training did some good. Unfortunately Tucker and Raven were having problems of their own.

"What the heck is wrong with Valerie?" Raven shouted to Tucker hiding behind a table in the mall's food court.

"I have no idea!" He shouted him and Raven jumping away just as she shot disintegrating the table. "But her aim has gotten better." Valerie's eyes fell onto Raven, as she stood unprotected.

"I will destroy you Raven Phantasm!" She shouted taking her cannon out and shooting at her. Raven jumped into a smoothie conveyer, ducking behind the counter as Valerie continued to shoot at her.

"How the heck does she know who I am?" Raven questioned to herself, he peeked over to find the ghost hunter gone. "Phew."

"I will destroy you!" Valerie yelled lunching a missile at her. Raven leapt out of the way but was blown back into a table by the force of the blast.

"Eat ghost goop!" Tucker yelled taking out the cannon, used on the knight during Halloween, (sorry I don't know what it's called). He launched a huge wad of the ecto gunk at Valerie while Raven ran behind him for safety. Valerie held her hand out sending an ecto flame that burned up the goop before it hit her.

"Got any other ideas?" Raven questioned dully.

"Yea run!" Tucker shouted as he and Raven began to run from Valerie as she shot missiles and blasts at them.

"I will destroy you!" Valerie yelled.

"She really needs to get a new line." Raven sighed taking her backpack and looking through it. She took out the Fenton ghost gloves putting them on. "Follow my lead." She instructed stopping in front of Valerie.

"I really don't like your idea." Tucker stuttered behind her. Raven kept her hands behind her back as Valerie flew closer at full speed.

"Die!" She shouted about to slam into Raven.

"Don't think so!" Raven replied reaching out and grabbing Valerie expecting to get her but instead got a glowing green ghost that has her form. Valerie flew off her board crashing into Tucker. Sweat dripped from Raven's face as she looked at the ghost clawing and screeching at her. "Uh I wasn't expecting this."

"Raven here!" Tucker shouted holding the Fenton Thermos open. A huge blue beam came out as Raven tossed the ghost into it the beam sucking it into the thermos. Tucker promptly closed it tight placing it back into his backpack.

"Oh man my head." Valerie groaned from the floor. Raven lifted her off the floor glaring at her. "What's going on? And what the heck are those on your hands?"

"Shut it!" Raven spat angry with her.

"Whoa calm down Rave." Tucker remarked.

"Why so she can try to freaking kill us?" Raven replied shaking Valerie in her grasp.

"Stop it I think I'm going to puke!" Valerie yelled; Raven dropped her roughly. "Thanks. Wait you're a ghost!" She gasped standing up.

"No I'm not." Raven defended.

"Yes you are the woman who gave me those powers said you were." Valerie told.

"What woman?" Raven asked shoving a gloved fist in her face.

"I, I don't know." Valerie answered. "I just heard a voice."

"Dementia." Raven and Tucker spoke to each other.

"Dementia?" Valerie repeated confused.

"We need to get to Danny and Sam fast!" Raven alleged getting Tucker's agreement.

"Wait I need to talk with Danny! I have to come!" Valerie piped. Raven got into her face giving her a menacing look.

"Not no but heck no you psychopath!" Raven bellowed shoving her aside as she ran out of the mall. Valerie removed her mask giving Tucker a pleading look.

"I'm sorry but I can't." Tucker responded following Raven. Valerie looked down but saw her outfit and her board a smile crept on her features. Dementia was fuming as Danny was laughing and shooting at her like his old self. She went intangible to come up with a plan.

_Curse that brat!_ She thought as Danny continued to laugh and fly around merrily._ I can turn him into a child and he still manages to defy me. I turn his mind into premature mush and yet he's still a nuisance. Wait, his mind his memories. Perfect._ She formulated a plan becoming visible again.

"Sam!" Raven yelled with Tucker following. "How are things going?"

"Danny's managed to do alright so far." Sam beamed pointing at the white haired hero.

"Well don't underestimate Dementia," Raven warned, "she'll find a way to win no matter what."

"We got all the ghost inventions Danny owns." Tucker added.

"Danny time to meet your end." Dementia spoke holding her hands in the air. "Huq sar…ah!" She screamed as Valerie's beam hit her knocking her into a tree. "You! Blast the curse must have worn off."

"No the curse was a ghost!" Raven corrected.

"Well that explains it." Dementia sighed. "But my latest spell will leave you all scratching your heads!" She held her hands up as they began to glow. "Hug sar wup man vics du xar," She closed her eyes the spell becoming more powerful. "Iop diz poi eid,"

Take this you ghost witch!" Valerie shouted shooting at Dementia. The spell had already taken effect and was heading at Danny.

"No!" Sam cried not wanting anything more to happen to him. Raven snatched the Fenton fishing line swinging it around and taking Danny by the waist pulling him away from the spell. Raven and Danny smiled at each other both relived.

"It will take more than good timing to defeat my conjuring!" Dementia bellowed. "Iop diz poi eid!" She yelled again launching another shot at Danny.

"Take this!" Valerie called throwing her hover board to Danny and Raven. Raven pulled Danny on flying off away from Dementia's spell.

"You won't get away!" Dementia shouted following them. "Iop diz poi eid!" She yelled over and over missing as Raven would duck and shift out of the way. Raven looked behind to see Dementia gone.

"I think she gave up." Raven sighed happy she gasped seeing the witch before her.

"Not quiet child." Dementia grinned holding her hands up. "Iop diz poi eid!" She yelled Raven ducked but Danny wasn't lucky. He was hit dead on knocking him off the board and into a dumpster.

"Danny!" Raven cried but was knocked off by Dementia's punch. She fell into the same dumpster too.

"Now you'll never defeat me and my magic!" Dementia cackled flying off. Raven growled glaring at the now blue sky. She sighed knowing that there was nothing she could do now.

"Danny are you okay?" She asked shaking him in his human form. "Man how could things get worse?" Danny awoke slowly sitting up and rubbing his head. "Danny your okay!" Danny looked at Raven weirdly.

"Danny? Who's Danny?" He asked curious. Raven slumped over,

"I had to ask." She sighed pitifully.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! (huff hufff, pant, pant)


	6. you'd think things wouldn't get worse?

Last time:

"Danny are you okay?" She asked shaking him in his human form. "Man how could things get worse?" Danny awoke slowly sitting up and rubbing his head. "Danny your okay!" Danny looked at Raven weirdly.

"Danny? Who's Danny?" He asked curious. Raven slumped over,

"I had to ask." She sighed pitifully.

Now:

Raven grumbled to herself as she tried to formulate a plan. Danny looked around the strange container; it was filled with disgusting foul smelling discarded items. It made him queasy just seeing it.

"Excuse me miss?" Danny questioned tapping Raven's shoulder. "Could we please leave this bad smelling box?" Raven gave him a weird look, and then it dawned on her.

"Do you even know what this is?" She motioned at the dumpster, he shook his head no confused. "Great not only did Dementia give you amnesia, but she gave you're the kind that makes you look stupid." She growled jumping from the dumpster wiping the grime from her clothes. Danny was still sitting in the muck, bewildered. "Well aren't you going to get out?"

"How exactly do you 'get out'?" Danny asked rubbing his chin. Raven's mouth was agape as his actions, just what did the witch do to him? Before finding anymore out she helped Danny out of the dumpster. Her questions were easily answered, as soon as Danny's feet hit the pavement he toppled onto his behind. He rubbed his back painfully the innocent pitiful look plastered on his face as he saw that the purple haired girl could stand on her legs, but he couldn't.

"Uh, can you even walk?" Raven posed knelling down to him.

"Walk?" Danny repeated looking at his legs. "I've never tried it." Raven had a combination of annoyance and anger mixed on her face.

"Then how the heck can you speak if you can't even stand up right?" She yelled making Danny flinch at her voice.

"I, I don't know miss." Danny stammered frightened. "I'm sorry." Raven sighed looking at his scared face, it wasn't his fault that he now has the intelligence of a newborn that strangely could talk for some reason.

"Well I guess we should find Tucker and Sam." Raven pondered, "Maybe we can find a way to break the spell Dementia has on you."

"Who's Dementia?" Danny inquired from his spot on the ground.

"Someone with real mental issues." Raven joked crossing her arms. "Well let's move out…" she stopped seeing the smiling Danny still on the ground "looks like I'm carrying you…"

"I saw them fly somewhere over here." Valerie informed running with Tucker and Sam down the empty street, trying to find where Raven and Danny landed hoping the best for them both.

"That witch just doesn't give up!" Tucker groaned, "using the thermos doesn't work to break her spells and fighting her only gives Dementia a chance to use Danny as a guinea pig!"

"Perhaps we should think about releasing Dementia back into the ghost zone and see what happens." Sam suggested. "All we have to do is catch her again."

"Better said than done." Tucker sniped.

"There they are!" Valerie exclaimed pointing at the most peculiar sight. Raven was struggling to carry a dumbfounded Danny on her back. Danny looked around at the world in awe, questioning Raven every five minutes about the odd objects around him.

"What is that miss?" He asked pointing into the street (A/N Raven still hasn't told Danny her name yet).

"A car." Raven moaned, Danny squawking like a parrot and carrying him wasn't helping her stamina too much.

"What does a car do?" Danny added looking over her shoulder to her face "and what are those drops coming from your face?"

"Raven! Danny!" Sam called rushing towards the two along with Valerie and Tucker. "Raven, why are you carrying Danny on your back?" Sam sighed astonished that they were fine but perplexed at what they were doing.

"Yea Danny seems fine to me." Tucker piped looking his friend over. "Did he like break his legs?"

"No he just forgot how to use them." Raven growled between clenched teeth. All three looked at her like she was insane.

"Miss who are these people?" Danny questioned once again.

"Danny don't you know who I am?" Sam solicited looking into his blue eyes. Danny looked at Sam in the face, trying his best to remember.

"You really like dark colors!" Danny exclaimed seeing her outfit, everyone but Sam couldn't help but break into a laugh at Danny's comment. Sam gave Tucker a punch in the arm, irked.

"I'm Sam this is Tucker" Sam listed pointing to herself then the red barite boy rubbing his arm, "Valerie and Raven." She finished pointing to the red clad female and the sweating youth under him.

"Raven." Danny repeated going to due his best to keep in mind the name of the girl who found him. "You all seemed worried, is it because of this Dementia?"

"We think that if we send Dementia back into the ghost zone, her spells will wear off." Sam explained to Raven. "Would it work?"

"I've never tried it to see it." Raven admitted adjusting her grip on Danny. "We can try it but we have to consider any alternatives if her spells don't wear off." The three nodded, knowing if banishing Dementia away would help that they would do everything in their power to help Danny.

"Yes, but Dementia is really powerful." Valerie added putting in her two cents. "Danny is obviously in a state where he can't use his powers and from what Tucker told me you lost yours."

"A blessing and a curse at the same time." Raven replied downtrodden "and I get what your saying, all we have are the Fenton gadgets without any ghost powers we're going to be at a disadvantage."

In the intervening time the said witch Dementia was inside the Fenton's household right where the ghost portal was held under lock and key.

"Well seems the oaf isn't as stupid as planned out to be." Dementia purred looking at the fingerprint lock to the Fenton ghost portal. "But I have ways to get what I desire." She smirked going through the ceiling and into the kitchen where Jazz Fenton was studying on her psychology books. She went invisible to manipulate Jasmine just like she did Valerie.

"Jasmine Fenton I presume." Her voice echoed in the still house.

"What? Who are you?" Jazz questioned into the empty air dropping her books. She felt the whole house become colder as shadows engulfed the walls. "A ghost?" she shook seeing her own breath in a white mist.

"If you desire the safety of your brother to be in tact then I suggest you do what I want." The dark feminine voice snarled in the brisk air.

"Danny? What did you do to him?" Jazz shouted enraged her breaths came out in quick rasps of misty tones.

"It's more of what I took Jasmine." She cooed; Jazz felt her bitter hands around her face. She quickly dashed to the other side of the room to get away from her. "I took something away from Danny that you could never retrieve, even with the help of some unwanted company." She growled the last part, looking back to harsh memories of her belittled past. "Unless you want that part of your precious little sibling to be gone forever you shall provide what I covet."

"What did you do to him?" Jazz demanded to know what the ghost did to her brother. "I will not help unless I know what you took from Danny!"

"His reminiscences," she chuckled coldly, Jazz felt her body go numb not from the frozen atmosphere placed but from her words "you're a smart girl I think you know what I meant by that. So are you going to be a nice redhead or those nasty ones I've heard so much about?"

"I can't believe you, how?" Jazz questioned in a daze.

"Danny's been quite the little charmer, allowing himself to be the tester of some of my more, elder of spells. Some of which I haven't used in centuries, such a kind lad." She mused her voice grating Jazz's every nerve. "What I want from you Jasmine is for you to open the ghost zone."

"You want to free every ghost in the zone don't you?" Jazz bellowed her plan coming together.

"Very, very smart lass." She mocked with her devious chuckles "freeing the more sluggish of the ghosts are apart of my ultimatum but it will come in due time. No my darling I want the ghost zone open so I can finally get rid of someone from my precedent once and for all." She told her voice growing even more malice with every minute. Jazz was now afraid, not only for her sake but for the entire world's.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! oh for the love of cheese please!


	7. talk about sibling rivarly

Last time:

"You want to free every ghost in the zone don't you?" Jazz bellowed her plan coming together.

"Very, very smart lass." She mocked with her devious chuckles "freeing the more sluggish of the ghosts are apart of my ultimatum but it will come in due time. No my darling I want the ghost zone open so I can finally get rid of someone from my precedent once and for all." She told her voice growing even more malice with every minute. Jazz was now afraid, not only for her sake but for the entire world's.

Now:

"What are you waiting for Jasmine?" The malice tone boomed from behind her in the basement. "Open the portal!" Jazz looked at the fingerprint lock, unlocking the ghost zone will free every ghost imaginable but it would also reverse what ever that ghost did to Danny.

"You promise after I do this you will bring Danny's memories back?" Jazz posed glaring at the nothingness.

"Of course, I'm not the one to lie." She cooed darkly. Jazz swallowed a large lump in her throat pushing her thumb onto the lock. Immediately the gates opened, the swirling mass of green within the vortex illuminating the black atmosphere. Dementia became visible again letting Jazz seeing her form for the first time.

"A witch?" Jazz gasped staring at her as the power filled breeze swept through her red locks.

"Come my ghostly minions!" Dementia called into the ghost zone. "Be free! Allow your ghastly forms to touch the human plane!" Suddenly thousands upon thousands of ghouls shot out of the vortex, fading through the steel walls of the basement. Dementia floated in front of the gate still as many ghosts flew by giving wicked grins as a token of their thanks to her. "Come out my sweet, I know your tempted now that I've brought on this element." She muttered to herself willing the one she was after to appear.

"Witch!" Jazz shouted to Dementia above the waling of the spirits. "You promised to fix my brother if I did this!"

"Correct Jasmine," She looked lovingly at her (A/N Dementia is not hitting on Jazz she just has some real head issues, (she's nuts!)) raising her hands into the air a misty glow engulfing them. "Qyi fux minis kais!" she chanted the mist disappearing into the air. "I suggest you leave now my dear unless your wish is to become a hungry apparition's meal." She warned at the cowering sixteen year old.

Sam, Valerie, Tucker, Danny, and Raven were walking around, mostly to find Dementia, and to clear their heads. Danny's eyes oddly became heavy as he closed them an invisible mist entering his mouth. His harsh coughing made the rest of the group aware of him.

"Danny are you alright?" Sam asked concerned everyone stopping as his fit continued. Danny stopped coughing shaking his head to get rid of the spinning feeling within his skull. He looked up and around; he was not where he was.

"Where am I?" He asked looking towards Tucker and Sam for answers.

"Must I repeat myself," Raven sighed irritated, "we are in a street!"

"Who the heck are you?" Danny screamed pushing himself off of Raven, knocking her to the ground. He was quite frightened at this point, "Was, wasn't I just in school?"

"A day ago." Tucker remarked shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Danny?" Sam inquired looking at him; because of the fact he could stand and recognize his surroundings. "Is that you?"

"Sam, are you feeling well?" Danny questioned because the Goth girl was now in his face. "Just what is going on?" He repeated looking around to now see Valerie unmasked. "What's Valerie doing here?"

"Helping you defeat Dementia." Valerie reminded feeling very left out.

"Dementia? Who is that and who is she?" Danny shouted really confused, pointing at Raven who just got back to her feet.

"Raven remember?" Sam informed.

"No, because I've never met a girl named Raven in my life and what do you mean defeat Dementia? Who is that?" Danny questioning continued.

"I think Dementia gave Danny his memories back," Raven concluded crossing her arms, "but she had to be a real jerk and let him remember right up to when this whole mess started!"

"Well at least he won't remember crying like a baby in front of Dash." Tucker replied smirking.

"I did what?" Danny gasped wide-eyed. Tucker looked away pretending he said nothing. "Okay I think I'm missing something here."

"Your missing two days of your life dude." Raven corrected. "I'm Raven a used to be halfa."

"Used to be?" Danny posed perking an eyebrow.

"Long story short, I was cursed by Dementia, a ghost witch who was placing you under some very twisted curses, we we're trying to get rid of her but that only resulted in you being her guinea pig for the past 48 hours and me becoming a full human again, she then used Valerie as a pawn to kill me and yes she knows you're a ghost boy. Now we are trying to find Dementia so we can put her into the ghost zone ending this once and for all." Raven explained quickly. Danny's mouth was open everything that was just told to him made absolutely no sense.

That was until a humongous earthquake shook the city. The once blue sky distorted into a eerie blackish violet, red dots played across the atmosphere revealing that it was not just a change of scenery but the whole sky was filled with screeching banshees.

"That is a lot of ghosts." Tucker awed staring at the sky with the rest.

"Going ghost!" Danny cried becoming Danny Phantom. He began to discharge the ghosts with his green ecto blasts. They soon attacked when they saw the dreaded halfa. Everyone was now fighting off ghosts: Valerie with her ghost hunting weapons, Sam with the Fenton fishing line, Tucker sucking them up with the Fenton thermos, and Raven with the Fenton ghost grabbing gloves.

"There's too many of them!" Valerie yelled taking out five at a time with her guns. The ground quaked once more as it cracked with flashes of green light blinding the ghost catching gang as they desperately fought off the ghouls. What exactly was happening to their once quiet city?

Dementia's glare deepened as the ghosts piled out of the gate, too many to count and too many to care. Jazz was told to run while she could, but something about that woman intrigued her. She obviously knew Danny for some time and she also had a greater reason for forcing her to open the ghost portal. She hid behind the corner of the staircase watching intently.

"I demand you show your face Melphina!" Dementia wailed clutching her fists in anger.

"Oh sister what have you done." A soothing voice solemnly called from the gate.

The voice was much calmer and gentler than Dementia's harsh cold and commanding voice. Out from the swirling mass of green came another ghost, the one Dementia was waiting for.

Her long sliver locks lay past her waist nearly touching her ghostly white tail. Her magenta eyes were sad with the light blue gloss played on her eyelids. Her pale blue skin showed a much placid side to the ghosts Jazz has seen. Her clothing was a duplicate to Dementia's only instead of being a midnight black it was a pearl white. Her white witch's hat covering her face as she downcast it to the ground.

"I've finally caused you to come out of hiding sister dearest." Dementia gloated pointing a finger at the other witch.

"Dementia you are what caused our kind to die out from burning at the steak." Melphina sighed. "You dark witches give us pure witches a bad name."

"Well duh." Dementia scoffed. "I died because of those mortals and so did you. You helping them was nothing more than a useless chore."

"We pure witches used our magic to prevent evil from covering the lands, because of what you and those dark witches did myth was mixed with the truth!" Melphina shouted outraged. "The humans burned all witches due to the fact that they couldn't tell the difference between us. Even when we pure witches fixed the messes you made we still died."

"Black magic was meant to rule, why can't you see that?" Dementia asked crossing her arms over her chest. "Back when the witches showered the land as much as humans we helped keep them in check. You now clearly how they can be, killing each other for nothing more than power."

"What do you think happened to our race when your interfering caused the humans to revolt. They can't even recall the times when we shared the land equally." Melphina sniped. "We argued over the power over the humans, even though we are not around now they still are living. Which shows that they are capable of living without the help of a higher force." Melphina glanced over to Jazz, she knew that she was watching the whole time and took it to explain the truth. Jazz understood the reality of Dementia. She thought witches were just something people made up for Halloween; she had no idea of a waging war between good witches and evil ones.

"I don't care about those humans, the ghosts being let out into the human plane should be more than enough to take them out. Even the halfa can't stand against millions upon millions of ghosts." Dementia remarked unfazed.

"Dementia you fool!" Melphina bellowed. "You've made the ultimate mistake! You dark witches never understand the repercussions of your actions! By letting out every ghost in the ghost zone you've caused a rip in space! The human plane cannot endure this many apparitions in it at once! Your meddling will cause the human plane to rip apart! The ghost zone will collapse into itself because of the balance between the worlds being uneven! The human plane will be nothing more than a barren wasteland where spirits will dwell and soon that too will crumble under the pressure of the weight your brought. Ghosts were not meant to be in the human plane! The ghost zone is there for a reason! It keeps the balance in check between the human and ghost plane! The ghost zone has many, many levels to it. Once this one has been emptied the rest will follow, more vile horrible ghouls will rampage the world."

"No skin off my nose." Dementia cut off glowering.

"These ghosts are nothing to ignore. I have seen the many levels; those ghosts devour the weaker spirits. Feeding to their ghost strength. They have been kept under lock and key for a reason, so no one shall know of the terror they bring." Melphina finished making her own sister nervous.

"Humph if these ghosts are truly something of a menace I'll just get one of the Fentons' to close the gate." Dementia told thinking she solved the problem.

"Then what about the ghosts that are already out? Are you just going to let them take over the human plane?" Melphina posed.

"All I desire is to see you put in your place." Dementia growled cracking her knuckles. She shot a blast at Melphina making her crash into a wall. Melphina dodged her twin sister's attacks. Jazz took that time to close the ghost gate, sighing that none of the more gruesome ghosts will invade. Melphina saw the human deciding to faze out of the home to a safer location to take the scuffle.

Danny was tiring out fast but the ghosts just kept coming.

"This… is insane!" Danny panted exhausted; he had to keep going. Suddenly the ghosts they were fighting scattered back into the sky. Danny went back into human form falling face first on the ground, not knocked out but really worn.

"Wonder what made them leave." Raven piped gawking at the sky.

"Greetings ghost child." Skulker smirked along side with all of Danny's old enemies.

"Just perfect." Danny sighed staring into the eyes off all his defeated foes.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! PLEASE! come on! (come on!my fingershurt like hell!)


	8. everything is clear, sort of

Last time:

"Wonder what made them leave." Raven piped gawking at the sky.

"Greetings ghost child." Skulker smirked along side with all of Danny's old enemies.

"Just perfect." Danny sighed staring into the eyes off all his defeated foes.

Now:

There stood every one of Danny's old foes, he shakily stood back up ready for another fight.

"Now we have to fight them too?" Tucker asked irked, "aw man!"

"Dreary it's time you pay the price," the ghost lunch lady told politely, "for making us rot in the ghost zone!" she bellowed firing brimming behind her.

"My desire is to have you destroyed." Desiree (sp?) scoffed a light green illuminating from her hands.

"I'm going to rock your world!" Ember yelled sticking her tongue out.

"Danny there's no way you can take all of them on." Sam exclaimed helping Danny stand. "We should run while we can."

"So they can corner us later?" Danny growled taking Sam's arm from around his shoulders. "No, I can handle this."

"We're right behind you Danny!" Tucker announced with Valerie and Raven ready to go. Another tremor took them by surprise as more cracks tore the streets apart.

"You can't run forever sister!" Dementia yelled chasing her sister through the ghost-streaked skies. She shot her ecto power blasts as her hoping to make a hit. Melphina's eyes darted across the barren struck city; humans were running from ghosts screams filled the sky leaving a musty air.

"Dementia desires to have me placed within the confounding of the Witches Necropolis, there is no magic strong enough to escape the bindings that it holds." Melphina spoke to herself going invisible to evade her sister.

"Don't think this will change the situation Melphina. One of us will be put into the Witches Necropolis and I am not taking your spot!" Dementia shouted into the air.

"Come back ghost child!" Skulker teased, "We just want to play!"

"I said I could handle them!" Danny yelled from Valerie's hover board struggling against the Fenton fishing line.

"You could barely stand." Valerie pointed out looking down on the black haired youth. "The most important thing on our list is to find Dementia, not fight your old enemies."

"Why are we the ones running?" Raven whined jumping from Sulker's ghost catching ecto gunk.

"Danny is more important to have safe." Sam implied. "We can't risk him being captured or worse."

"Oh but we can die." Raven frowned, "that sounds real fair."

"There's got to be a place where ghost can't touch us!" Tucker screamed. "Gah!" He got caught within Sulker's webbing. "Don't stop keep going!"

"I know that's a lie." Raven sighed going back to help Tucker.

"Valerie just get Danny out of here!" Sam called to the ghost hunter flying above. She nodded speeding off.

"No I'm not leaving!" Danny yelled trying to rip the bindings apart. "I'm not leaving them!"

"We need a new plan Danny." Valerie informed. "And you need some rest."

Raven pulled Tucker out of the net with the Fenton ghost gloves as Sam caught up.

"Now we have to fight them?" Tucker asked his voice shaky as the ghosts landed before them.

"Where's Danny?" Ember demanded aiming her guitar at them.

"Without your teenage idols worshipping you, your powerless!" Sam barked glaring at her. Ember grumbled lowering her instrument.

"Don't you guys even are a little curious as to why your free and why the world has gone down the toilet?" Raven asked eyeing them. They all looked at each other shrugging.

"We just were let out." The lunch lady ghost told. "We never really gave it a lot of thought."

"Ever hear of a ghost named Dementia?" Raven posed.

"I have." Desiree blurted, "She was one of the dark witches from legends past. She caused plagues and famine to many villages. The people of the towns had no choice but to obey her, she was far too strong for them to defeat. That's the way it went with all dark witches, they would control the humans with their black magic they once controlled half of the world.

But with the dark witches came the pure witches, the ones who were out for good in the world. They fought for centuries with the dark witches, slowly allowing humans to regain their empires back. Dementia was apart of one of the most epic battles between her twin sister Melphina. Melphina was a pure witch, the fact a family had one pure witch and one dark witch was a much bewildering as the two races themselves.

Dementia and Melphina fought for power over the world. Dementia leading the dark witches and Melphina leading the pure, with the war waging the magic soon dwindled. Fighting for many years can do that to a person.

With the witches weakened the humans soon took them burning them at the steak for their sorcery. The witches fought for so long that they soon did it in secret, the humans being none the wiser. The dark and pure disguised themselves as normal humans in order to reclaim villages for their race.

Their magic being used in fights was thought as to be damage to the town for their own selfish gains, that's what the humans believed. With the witches being drained the humans easily burned them for their magic. Pure and dark were soon wiped out by the human race. Sadly the two races of witches died because of their lust for ruling over the most vulnerable of species." Desiree finished talking more than she has ever done.

"So Dementia was really a myth?" Sam asked still absorbing the story.

"Thought to be a myth, guess she was real." Desiree corrected.

"Wow never knew that about witches." Tucker commented. "So Dementia has a twin sister and a good witch. Hey you think that's what this has been all about?" Everyone looked at Tucker for an answer. "Dementia has really been after Melphina so she can like finish the job."

"Tucker how can you kill a ghost?" Raven inquired.

"I've heard of a place called Witches Necropolis." Skulker told, "I've heard rumors about a place made to keep the spirit of witches. They can never enter the ghost zone or the human plane, kind of a limbo."

"That place gives me shivers thinking about it." Ember shuttered. "Every ghost is scared to death of that story, cause it's not just used to keep a witch's ghost there. It can hold any kind of spirit within it. A limbo made by both dark and pure witches during the sinister blight battle."

"Yes, it was made to keep the ghosts of the dark witches prisoner so they couldn't help their living comrades." Desiree added. "But the dark witches caught on to the pure's idea and added black magic to keep both pure witches in there too. The mix of the two magical elements helped in making it a ultimate prison for ghosts."

"A place that makes ghosts scared." Sam pondered. "Wonder where it is."


	9. nice to have some backup

Last time:

"Yes, it was made to keep the ghosts of the dark witches prisoner so they couldn't help their living comrades." Desiree added. "But the dark witches caught on to the pure's idea and added black magic to keep both pure witches in there too. The mix of the two magical elements helped in making it a ultimate prison for ghosts."

"A place that makes ghosts scared." Sam pondered. "Wonder where it is."

Now:

Valerie was in an alleyway, sitting beside the still struggling Danny.

"Come on give it up." Valerie sighed shaking her head.

"I have to help! They can't handle ghosts like I can!" Danny screamed just as a gang of ghouls flew down.

"There's the dreaded halfa!" One brooded.

"Let's kill him so we can become the most feared!" Another piped in, his claws out. The whole gang was vaporized as Valerie used her gun to destroy them; she sat back down giving Danny a look. He muttered angrily to himself turning his head from her.

"Danny!" Jazz called happy to see him alight.

"Jazz?" Danny questioned confused, "uh Val get out of here!"

"I don't think so." She argued putting her hands on her hips.

"Danny I, what's going on? Why are you tied up?" Jazz asked looking from her brother to Valerie.

"Just you know hanging out." Danny meekly joked. "Jazz you shouldn't be here you should be home or something."

"I just came because your friends forgot something." She smiled taking out the Fenton ghost peeler (A/N might be the name, not entirely sure). "It will probably help with you fighting ghosts."

"What in the world are you talking about Jazz?" Danny dumbly questioned sweat dripping from his pores.

"Danny I haven't been honest with you and I feel very sorry for it. But with your social decline in school, plus mom and dad hassling you about your grades I thought it would be best if you told me when you were ready." Jazz confessed.

"What are you talking about?" Danny posed nervous about where the conversation was heading.

"I know about what really happened the day of the accident, I know that you're a half ghost." Jazz told solemnly, Danny had a look of shock and fear. "Danny now is not the time to be concerned about my knowledge of your secret hero life. Right now the entire human plane is being ripped apart at it's seems thanks to Dementia."

"Dementia?" Danny and Valerie shouted in unison.

"Yes, she forced me to open the ghost zone." Jazz continued sadly, "she said if I did that then she would restore your memories."

"So that's why you suddenly aren't a moron anymore." Valerie awed getting a grunt from Danny. "What your were, I mean you couldn't even remember how to walk."

"I'm sorry Danny I had no idea what Dementia had planned this whole time! But I know everything about what she wants to do now." Jazz added. "She has a sister named Melphina."

"That's why she came here!" Danny realized, "she wasn't chasing Raven! She was after her twin sister!"

"Yes, there's a long and gruesome story to their past. Dementia is a dark witch,"

"Duh." Valerie interrupted getting glares from the two.

"Melphina is a pure witch, sort of good and evil races. From what I've found out there has been a war between the two races for control over the humans. Unfortunately for both of them the two sides lost due to the humans burning them at the steak.

Dementia only wants revenge at Melphina and that's why she opened the ghost zone and that's what caused the sudden change in scenery. Melphina said that if the ghosts continue to roam around the human plane, it would crumble under the pressure turning our home into a barren ghost ridden wasteland." Jazz finished terrified.

"Hey baby." Johnny thirteen greeted from his motorcycle. "Hey chump." He added to Danny. "Why don't you hop on my cycle?"

"Never you creep!" Jazz bellowed remembering the last time they met. Johnny did not take it lightly. He sped up grabbing Jazz and driving off.

"That's right Johnny let me take her place!" His girlfriend laughed happily through their ring communicators.

"You not going to be the only lady in ghost zone to stay behind while the rest of us live it up, you dig baby?" Johnny assured his sweetheart.

"Let me go!" Jazz shrieked beating on Johnny's back. "Danny help!"

"Valerie let me go I have to help Jazz!" Danny shouted desperate.

"Do you think you can become a ghost?" She asked urgently, not caring about if he could Danny agreed. Valerie released him from the Fenton fishing line.

"Going ghost!" Danny shouted as two rings closed around his body changing his whole persona. "You're going to get beaten black and blue Johnny!" He yelled racing after him.

"Shadow attack!" Johnny called to his minion. The shadow leapt from the bike after Danny.

"Out of my way!" Danny yelled shooting energy blasts at it. It wailed in pain but kept going. That was until a large flash of pink light struck it.

"I'll take care of the ghost freak you go after Jazz!" Valerie exclaimed getting the shadow to come after her. Danny nodded gaining newfound respect for the once ghost hunter after his life.

"Stupid kids." Johnny muttered taking his ring and sticking it around Jazz's finger. "Now put on the jacket and scarf." He ordered handing the clothing to Jazz. With a hazed over expression she obliged taking them. "Once we get back to the ghost portal I'll have my girl again."

"Not if I can help it!" Danny yelled shooting blasts of energy at him. Johnny sped and evaded them enraging Danny Phantom. "Hold still!" He finally hit Johnny's back tire causing him to stop abruptly. He glowered at Danny from his vehicle. "Now I'll…" He stopped as two rings came around him transforming him back into his human form. He fell roughly to the ground. "Great."

"Heh, you're nothing more than a pathetic human now and as I can see my shadow has taken care of your spicy partner." Johnny joked as his shadow came back to him. "Now shadow take care of the human!" He commanded as it jumped after Danny. Jazz was now under his full control as all of the articles of clothing were on her. "After your idiot brother is taken care of, we can be together forever." Jazz nodded hugging Johnny closer.

"Qui din mux rah, let light shower the evil one!" Melphina cried summoning a bright light from the ghost-plagued sky. The shadow couldn't even flinch as the light fell upon it, frying it into nothingness. Danny stared in aw at the white clothed ghost before him, for some reason he felt safe with her.

"My shadow!" Johnny wailed but growled pulling Jazz closer to him. "I will have my honey back and no Halloween reject is going to stop me!" He bellowed glowering.

"Even though I detest violence I cannot float by idly as an innocent human is taken hostage by a ghoul with no concept for a mortal life." Melphina lectured her cheerless magenta eyes giving pity to Johnny. "Your ring!" She pointed at the two rings her and his girlfriend share. "It is your source!"

"You can't take her away!" Johnny argued, "how come everyone else can leave but my girl can't? We were supposed to be together forever, but red's pop" Johnny added glaring at the hypnotized Jazz,

"His name is not pop!" Danny defended, flinching in disgust afterwards.

"He took my girl away and this is the only way to get her back." Johnny finished giving Melphina a dark glare. Melphina understood that merely talking would not subdue his whims for taking a human life. She countered his glare with her own, a sinister glow illuminating her once solemn eyes. "Huh, what's going on?"

"Wick a'pish ui," Melphina chanted the dark glow becoming brighter.

"Wait is that witches chanting?" Johnny asked fear covering his body.

"Pi'uo situx…" She continued the green cracks covering the ground opening releasing a more devious aura. A large crack came between Johnny's legs, the light rising up grabbing his body forcing him to let go of Jazz.

"Johnny!" Jazz cried but a crack came under her and the same slimy illuminating light showered over her.

"Jazz!" Danny yelled frightened for his sister's life. He looked up to see Melphina still chanting her spell.

"Wiycux opus kin hyr'ax…" The same green glow covering Johnny and Jazz was covering her hands as the spell powered.

"Hey don't do this!" Johnny pleaded, "I didn't mean anything by that Halloween crack I swear!" The dark ghost aura grew around her arms slowly engulfing her body, "Ah! Please don't banish me! Don't send me to the Witches Necropolis! I don't want to be stuck in limbo for eternity! I'll give Jazz back and I won't bug her ever again! I'll even go back into the ghost zone just please don't do this!" He was near tears as the light dissipated as soon as it came. Johnny was now standing everything was gone. He looked up confused at Melphina.

"I will hold you to your word Johnny Thirteen." Melphina chuckled her eyes happier now. "Well didn't you say something about heading back to the ghost zone?" He nodded turning invisible dashing off, completely forgetting his girlfriend's clothes in fear for his existence.

"What was that?" Danny asked tossing the clothes aside as Jazz was regaining her consciousness.

"I am a strong pacifist, though there are times when my words just won't help. So when my words don't help, I made an hysteria for Johnny and anyone who is near my spell when it is cast." Melphina explained floating down to Danny's level. "All ghosts are deathly afraid of the Witches Necropolis, we pure and dark witches created it during the wars. It was created to keep the ghosts of dead dark witches sealed off forever. It's not a ghost zone or a human plane. It's just nothing, your in nothing, you feel nothing, you see nothing. All of your senses and emotions are stripped away leaving an empty shell within a dark hole never to be let out. You can call it a limbo."

"Whoa." Danny awed not thinking of anything else to say.

"That was the criteria of it before the dark witches messed with it. Because of their meddling not only can both races be placed in but also so can any ghost, and now your senses are stripped yet you still have emotions. That allows the victims to slowly go into a complete insanity." Melphina added with a deep sigh.

"Yes those dark witches are complete psychos." Valerie remarked landing on her hover board beside Melphina. "Danny I'd like you to meet the chick who saved me from that shadow, the leader of the pure witches Melphina!"

"Melphina!" Danny gasped, "You mean you're the sister of Dementia?"

"Sadly." Melphina commented. "Better young Jasmine?"

"Yes. Thank you." Jazz informed greatly obliged. "How long has it been since you lost Dementia?"

"About half an hour ago." She told.

"I'm worried about Sam, Tucker, and Raven." Danny remarked rubbing his chin. "It shouldn't have taken that long to get away from those ghosts. I'll just feel a lot better if everyone is in the same place."

"Danny although I am partly responsible for my sister's actions I strongly feel that you should stay with me as I try to set things right for the two worlds." Melphina enlightened. "Dementia wants to send me into the Witches Necropolis. I am the last hope for the pure witches. I managed to escape the grasps of the dark witches when they tried to exorcize my soul into that dreaded place, so did my sister. The only way the worlds will be set right again is if Dementia is placed into the Witches Necropolis. With her soul trapped in that limbo I can jettison the ghosts back into the ghost zone."

"Danny can't even become a ghost long enough to help!" Jazz argued, thinking of Danny going anywhere near something like that to be insane.

"I can use my white magic to heal Danny." Melphina retorted placing an arm around his shoulder. "I can lead Dementia away and then trap her. Please Young Jasmine I ma the only one who can save the human plane and you know that."

"I know, but I don't want to lose Danny." She confessed tears brimming in her eyes. She suddenly felt a tight embrace around her; she looked down to see Danny hugging her.

"Jazz when my life got to hectic for me to take it you were always there, now I want you to be there for me right now. Please, when I became a halfa I didn't know what to do with my powers. Fighting bad guys and protecting the world is something every kid dreams of but I can do it. I know I can because you are always there." Danny confessed resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Danny, be safe and kick butt." Jazz smirked taking him off of her. He nodded as Melphina picked him up going invisible.

"Melphina before we do this I want to see if my friends are okay." Danny added with a look of determination.

"Of course the safety of every mortal is my life goal." Melphina agreed.

READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE! (huff, wheeze, pant...can't go on...so much writing, so much uploading...overload...passes out)


End file.
